Juxtapose
by Crazehun
Summary: Seokjin memiliki segalanya, harta yang ebrlimpah, keluarga kecil bahagia, posisi elit dalam masyarakat. Namun, dirinya masih merasa kosong. Sang suami, Namjoon, menyarankan hobi baru. Dan Seokjin berakhir mengelilingi dunia demi mencari kekosongan itu. NAMJIN!


**JUXTAPOSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**dʒʌkstəˈpəʊz**  
**to put people or things together, especially in order to show a contrast or a new relationship between them  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy families are all alike;  
Unhappy families are unhappy in it's own way  
-Anna Karenina, Leo Tolstoy-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NAMJIN  
**

**(1/3)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu hari ini terasa jauh lebih dingin daripada hari kemarin. Mungkin karena salju awal musim dingin yang mulai turun sejak semalam. Semua orang berjalan cepat diantara salju pertama musim dingin yang membuat seisi kota seperti kue kering yang ditaburi gula bubuk, putih dengan noda cokelat disana sini.

Di salah satu sudut kota, tak jauh dari taman jantung kota, sedikit ke selatan dari perempatan utama, di seberang trotoar berselimut salju, seseorang yang sejak pagi melamun dari ketinggian puluhan meter, menatap hiruk pikuk senin pagi yang sama setiap minggunya di bawah tempatnya berpijak. Dengan baju hangat krem pemberian ibunya di malam natal beberapa tahun silam, dan segelas kopi yang tak lagi hangat.

Tatapannya kosong, entah apa yang dilamunkannya hingga betah berdiri berjam-jam menghadap jendela besar griya tawang mewahnya. Seolah jejeran mobil yang terjebak macet dibawah sana merupakan hiburan paling menarik yang bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya selama berjam-jam. Hampir sepagian itu dia diam, dari awal rembulan masih menyinari bintang kejora di sudut kaca jendela, hingga kini semburat jingga mentari muncul bersama awan kelabu yang perlahan menghilang.

Terlalu jauh kesadarannya mengawang, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran entitas lain dalam ruangan. _Caritas_-nya, _Storge _yang ditemukannya bertahun-tahun lalu diantara lautan entitas lain di bumi.

Tapi, benarkah itu?

"Melamun lagi?"

Sepasang tangan melayang diantara leher si pelamun, mengawang selama sepersekian detik sebelum telapaknya menyusuri bahu, lengan, hingga berakhir tandang pada pinggang, menggamitnya lembut. Kebiasaan kecil yang membuat rasa menggerung aneh pada perutnya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" sang pemberi afeksi kembali bertanya.

Gelengan pelan selalu menjadi jawaban, sebelum diletakkannya gelas kopi di meja, memutus tali afeksi yang diterimanya. Keduanya saling menatap, mengadu pandangan kosong dan tatapan familiar yang selalu mengantarkan hangat pada ujung-ujung syarafnya.

Aneh saat kau memikirkannya, bagaimana sebuah tindakan kecil yang tak signifikan bisa membuat reaksi besar pada diri seseorang.

"Sudah kau bangunkan Haru?"

Si penjawab mengangguk,"Sedang mandi sekarang."

"Ingin sarapan apa?" pertanyaan kedua dilontarkan, kali ini bersama langkah kaki menuju dapur.

"Hm, roti isi?" dengan langkah pelan diikutinya sang belahan hati menuju ruang yang sama, sebelum duduk di kursi meja makan, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan, menopang kepala yang sehari-hari hanya didominasi dua entitas. Satu yang sedang mandi, dan satu lagi yang sedang memasak.

"Lagi?" kerutnya muncul,"sudah tiga hari, tidak bosan?"

Gelengan kembali terlempar,"Masakanmu tidak akan pernah membosankan."

"Tch," decihnya, segera dia membalik tubuh sebelum rona merah pada wajahnya membuat sang lawan bicara semakin bersemangat mengjahilinya.

Derap langkah kaki kecil diantara desisan roti dan wajan memperkaya suasana disana. Diikuti kikikan khas anak lima tahun yang jelas sangat familiar di telinga kedua orangtuanya.

"Selamat pagi, appa, aboji." Sang anak menggunakan keempat tungkainya untuk naik ke atas kursi yang cukup tinggi.

"Pagi, Haru." yang duduk disebelahnya mengusak kepala sang anak.

"Hari ini aku ingin makan siang dengan Pizza!" sang anak menyeru, yang diadiahi tawa pelan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Sarapan belum tersedia, kau sudah memikirkan makan siang." Sepiring besar roti isi daging yang baru saja dibuatnya tersaji diatas meja, sekaligus menjadikannya orang terakhir yang duduk dihadapan sang anak kesayangan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" sang anak memasang wajah masam.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kita makan siang bersama nanti, oke?"

Wajah sang anak kembali ceria.

Selalu ada perasaan hangat tiap kali melihat interaksi sederhana keluarganya. Bohong jika dirinya tak tersenyum tiap kali salah satu atau bahkan kedua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin memiliki semuanya. Pekerjaan yang mapan, pasangan yang pengertian, dan seorang anak manis yang periang. Apalagi yang kurang? Orang kadang bertanya. Entahlah, bahkan Seokjin sendiri tak mampu menjawabnya.

Hidupnya sempurna.

Atau begitu kata orang.

Seokjin tak ingat kapan mulanya, tetapi pendapat publik selalu menjadi tolak ukur keberhasilan hidupnya. Terlahir dan besar sebagai keturunan ketiga pemilik konglomerasi besar di negaranya membuat hidup Seokjin terkekang pada rantai opini publik yang selalu mengomentari apapun yang dilakukannya. Suka ataupun tidak, itu cara hidup yang dia ketahui.

Ingin menjadi diri sendiri bagi seorang figur publik jelas berkontradiksi, sehingga Seokjin harus memiliki banyak wajah yang bisa dikeluarkannya sewaktu-waktu. Topeng-topeng menyesakkan yang harus digunakannya setiap saat.

Dengan semua pergerakannya dikekang dan kebebasannya diberangus, kehadiran Namjoon seolah menjadi Oase diantara keringnya hidup penuh lampu sorot yang selama ini Seokjin jalani. Hanya bersama Namjoon, untuk sesaat Seokjin merasa dirinya bisa menjadi siapa dia sebenarnya, tanpa perlu takut dihakimi oleh tatapan-tatapan sinis. Namjoon bukan orang-orang itu, justru sebaliknya.

Lalu hadir malaikat kecil mereka, di tahun kedua setelah mengikat janji sakral. Seorang pangeran tampan dari khayangan yang turun ke bumi tepat di titik dimana Seokjin paling membutuhkannya. Saat publik mulai memandang sebelah mata hubungannya dengan Namjoon yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk keberhasilan menikahkan dua perusahaan besar.

Kehadiran Haru seolah meneriakkan telinga-telinga haus gunjingan itu jika Seokjin pun bisa bahagia. Lalu entah siapa yang mendeklarasikan ketiganya sebagai keluarga impian, tapi begitulah kini Seokjin hidup di mata publik.

Semuanya harus berdasarkan pendapat publik, bahkan kematianpun rasanya ditentukan oleh publik.

Pergi bekerja di pagi hari, makan siang bersama di restoran langganan, lalu kembali bekerja hingga sore, dan pulang untuk makan malam, sebelum akhirnya tidur dan mengulangi aktifitas yang sama keesokan harinya. Tentu dengan bonus miliaran dolar per hari, rutinitas menjemukan itu terkompensasi dengan baik.

Namun,

Bukan itu yang Seokjin cari.

Anggaplah dirinya sedang mencapai titik jenuhnya. Titik terendah yang biasanya bisa dengan mudah naik kembali normal saat dirinya memancing, merenungi segala sesuatu yang bisa direnungi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda hari itu, hari dimana Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi memancing Tuna di lepas pantai, mencari adrenalin baru. Tak ada _euphoria_ yang biasanya dia rasakan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah memancingnya, dia merasa kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dia butuhkan untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya.

Kegiatan memancing dibatalkan, Seokjin kembali ke pelabuhan.

Kini, genap satu bulan dia merenung. Renungan yang tak kunjung selesai, entah dimana ujungnya.

Hingga pada satu poin penting dalam hidupnya, Seokjin memutuskan jika dia butuh perubahan. Bukan hal yang baik dilakukan, karena pasti akan muncul banyak tatapan tak suka dari publik. Mereka memang tak pernah suka keluar dari zona nyaman.

Seokjin merasa perlu mencari apapun hal yang bisa mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan. Sedikit banyak dia merasa bersalah pada Namjoon dan Haru karena merasa mereka tak lagi berarti dalam hidupnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang, terlalu banyak variabel yang diproses kepalanya hingga dia terpaksa menurunkan prioritas dua orang yang awalnya berada di puncak menjadi poin puluhan, mungkin sekarang sudah ada di angka ratusan.

"Hyung,"

Hangat terasa di telapak kirinya, netranya kembali hidup dari kekosongan, kini menatap Namjoon di seberang meja. Makan malam mereka diliputi atmosfer aneh, yang Seokjin yakini berasal dari dirinya.

"Sudah satu bulan ini hyung melamun, sebenarnya ada apa?" Khawatir tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

Seokjin diam, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghela napas, tak ada gunanya ia menutupi hal ini dari Namjoon.

"Ada sesuatu," mulainya,"sesuatu yang terasa kurang."

"Maksudmu?" Namjoon tak menangkap arah pembicaraan sang kasih.

"Kau tahu memancing selalu bisa mengembalikan semangatku." Seokjin menjelaskan dengan suara lirih,"tapi kali ini, tidak terjadi seperti itu."

Namjoon mencerna perlahan kalimat Seokjin, genggamannya pada telapak sang pasangan mengerat.

"Ingin mencari hobi baru, hyung?" Tawarnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Seokjin melempar balik pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Retoris Namjoon terdengar meyakinkan.

"Wajar jika seseorang memiliki banyak hobi." sambungnya.

"Hm," pandangannya kembali kosong,"kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh secarik kertas tertempel di lemari es untuk membuat Namjoon panik sejadi-jadinya.

.

_Aku pergi, mengisi kekosongan itu. Jangan tunggu aku, dan tolong rawat Haru dengan baik.  
Aku pasti kembali. Mungkin tak dalam waktu dekat.  
_

_-Seokjin-_

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Charles de Gaulle, Paris, Perancis**_

Perjalanan mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongan dirinya dimulai di Paris. Tidak ada alasan khusus, Seokjin hanya pergi ke perpustakaan kota Seoul dan mencari bola dunia kemudian memutarnya. Jemarinya menghentikan bola dunia itu tepat di peta Perancis, dengan Paris menjadi tempat ujung kukunya bertumpu. Sesederhana itu caranya memilih tempat untuk dikunjungi.

Diam-diam Seokjin membereskan barang-barangnya dalam sebuah tas ransel hitam. Tak banyak yang Seokjin bawa, hanya beberapa lembar pakaian, peralatan mandi, dan tabungan rahasia yang tak seorang pun tahu selain dirinya.

Seokjin merasa dirinya harus benar-benar menghilang dari radar. Untuk bisa mengerti sepenuhnya, sebenarnya apa yang dia cari dalam perjalanan itu. Karenanya, dia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja dapur -alasan lain kenapa Namjoon panik saat menemukannya- dan dompetnya didalam lemari pakaian. Hanya satu kartu debit yang akan dia kuras semua isinya seperginya dari rumah, dan paspor palsu yang dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari.

Tak ada akomodasi mewah yang digunakannya. Mengetahui seberapa luas koneksi sang suami, Seokjin berusaha merendah sebisa mungkin. Dengan menggunakan penerbangan paling murah yang bisa ditemukannya, transit selama 12 jam di Haneda, sebelum akhirnya sampai di bandara Charles De Gaulle keesokan harinya.

Ia menunggu kereta bawah tanah dengan sabar, sambil menyalakan ponsel yang baru dibelinya di pintu keluar bandara tadi. Dengan nomor baru, Seokjin merasa sedikit bebas. Tak ada yang mengenalnya disini, setidaknya dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa takut moncong tajam paparazi yang selalu menghantuinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Selagi menunggu, ia mengingat-ingat nama penginapan yang juga ia pesan didalam bandara setelah membeli ponsel. Sebuah apartemen yang bisa dia sewa dengan harga murah di 1-Avenue Reille, masih termasuk dalam pusat kota, hanya tidak terlalu dekat dengan pusat wisata seperti menara Eiffel dan Louvre. Sekitar sepuluh menit, kereta jalur 6 yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

Kurang lebih setengah jam duduk di kereta yang lengang, Seokjin turun di stasiun Glaciere dan berjalan sejauh kurang lebih tujuhratus meter ke selatan. Ia meraih ponsel, dan menghubungi pemilik apartemen yang akan disewanya, memberitahu jika dirinya telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Monseur Park?"

Terdengar aneh saat nama yang bukan marganya terlontar keluar dari mulut sang pemilik apartemen untuk memanggilnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namanya saat ini bukanlah Kim Seokjin, melainkan Park Jinhan. Nama mendiang kakeknya yang harus dia pergunakan dengan kurang ajar, demi menemukan apapun itu yang berusaha ia cari.

"Oui," Seokjin membalas dengan senyuman.

Mereka berjabat tangan, dan langsung masuk kedalam apartemen. Untuk harga yang ditawarkan, apartemen ini terlihat nyaman. Toh, Seokjin hanya akan tinggal disini sendiri selama paling lama satu minggu.

"Ini kunci apartemennya, dan kami tinggal di seberang jalan, jika kau butuh apa-apa." Sang pemilik berujar, sebelum menutup pintu, membiarkan Seokjin menikmati apartemen yang akan ditinggalinya selama kurang lebih satu minggu.

Zzzt!

Pening yang menusuk tiba-tiba menghujam kepalanya. _Jet lag _hasil penerbangan selama berjam-jam tadi pastilah penyebabnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi, setelah diberitahu pemilik apartemen jika ada fasilitas bathtub yang bisa digunakan, Seokjin berpikir jika berendam di air hangat pasti akan meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya. Setelah itu, dia akan pergi mencari makan malam.

.

.

.

Hari-hari awal Seokjin di Paris dia habiskan seperti wisatawan pada umumnya. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata yang ada di Paris mulai dari yang paling besar, menara Eiffel, lalu mengarungi sungai Seine dengan iringan orkestra diatas kapal feri, dan berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan, meski tak ada satu barangpun yang Seokjin beli.

Hari ini dia mengunjungi Louvre. Dirinya mendadak teringat Namjoon. Laki-laki maniak museum itu selalu bermimpi bisa pergi ke Louvre. Seokjin sedikit banyak merasa menyesal harus mengunjungi tempat indah ini sendirian.

Hampir setengah hari ia mengelilingi museum ini, tak ada perubahan apa-apa, semua karya seni ini tampak biasa saja di mata orang awam seperti Seokjin. Berkeliling didalam museum bukan hal yang bisa mengisi kekosongan dirinya.

Baru akan memutar badan menuju pintu keluar, satu lukisan di ujung ruangan tertangkap matanya. Diantara banyaknya lukisan potret diri yang bahkan tak Seokjin ketahui siapa mereka, selain Monalisa tentunya, secercah hijau menyeruak. Meneriakkan perbedaannya diantara sapuan coklat dan krem kulit manusia yang mengelilinginya.

_The Oxbow (1836) - Thomas Cole_

Begitu tulisan yang terukir pada papan emas disebelah kiri lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Lukisan sebuah pemandangan alam yang entah bagaimana bisa berada diantara belasan lukisan potret diri di ruangan ini. Entahlah, mungkin para kurator disini memiliki cara pandang mereka tersendiri terhadap cara penempatan lukisan agar terlihat indah. Seokjin sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun.

Cukup lama Seokjin memandangi lukisan itu. Sekilas, tak ada yang spesial dengan lukisan langit mendung ditengah hamparan hijau rumput itu. Namun untuk beberapa alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Seokjin merasa nyaman menikmati lukisan itu. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari seseorang yang kini berjalan mendekati posisinya.

"_The Oxbow_, sang pelukis menuangkan potret lembah sungai Connecticut di Amerika setelah badai petir dalam lukisan ini." Seseorang dengan aksen perancis kental berbicara disebelahnya dalam bahasa inggris, sedikit membuat Seokjin terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Y-ya?" suaranya pecah, jelas sekali tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

Sang laki-laki disebelahnya tersenyum tipis,"Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu, monseur. Hanya saja, kuperhatikan tuan mengamati lukisan ini selama satu jam tanpa henti dari pos jagaku disana. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir."

Ah, Seokjin telah berada disini selama satu jam? Dirinya tak menyadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan kakinya tak merasa pegal sedikitpun.

Keduanya kembali mengamati lukisan itu dalam diam. Seolah tak bosan menatap lukisan yang dibuat sang seniman Amerika lebih dari dua abad yang lalu itu.

"Monseur sepertinya sangat menyukai pemandangan alam liar seperti ini." sang laki-laki kembali bicara, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sejengkal pun dari lukisan.

"Seperti ada yang menarikku untuk melihat lukisan ini. Anehnya, aku tak merasa bosan." Seokjin menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kusarankan pertunjukkan yang mungkin akan Monseur sukai?"

"Apa itu?"

"Akhir minggu ini, akan ada pertunjukkan orkestra balet,_ Le Sacre du Printemps _karya Igor Stravinsky di Théâtre des Champs-Élysées."

Hm, Seokjin sepertinya pernah mendengar nama Igor Stravinsky sebelumnya, meski tak yakin mengenal nama itu dengan pasti. Dan bahasa perancisnya yang pas-pasan tak membantu banyak dalam menerjemahkan arti dari judul pertunjukkan itu. Sepertinya dia memang harus menonton pertunjukkannya untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya _Le Sacre du Printemps _itu.

"Kusarankan untuk membeli tiketnya hari ini. Kudengar pertunjukkan kali ini sangat otentik, seperti pertunjukkan perdananya di awal abad ke-20. Akan ada banyak orang yang ingin menontonnya."

"Merci." Seokjin berujar sopan, lengkap dengan senyuman.

Kini Seokjin memiliki misi baru, mengesampingkan perutnya yang sudah mulai konser minta diisi, dia berbelok menyusuri plaza Louvre, menuju Parc de Saint-Cloud dan menunggu bus nomor 72. Sebenarnya akan sampai lebih cepat jika menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, Metro, tapi Seokjin ingin menikmati pemandangan diluar, jadilah dia memilih untuk naik bus.

Benar apa ucapan penjaga museum tadi, antrian yang untungnya belum terlalu mengular telah terbentuk di loket tiket teater. Buru-buru Seokjin masuk kedalam antrian, selama kurang lebih duapuluh menit mengantri, akhirnya dia mendapat satu tiket pertunjukkan pukul enam sore di barisan tengah, kursi yang tak terlalu buruk, meski tak mendapat kursi VIP di balkon seperti yang biasanya dia dapatkan tiap kali menonton orkestra seperti ini.

Nah, sekarang makan malam seperti apa yang akan Seokjin santap.

Baru dua langkah hendak menyebrang jalan, Seokjin teringat jika budaya makan malam di Perancis segila budaya penumpang kereta di Jepang. Mereka tak segan menunggu selama lebih dari dua jam diluar restoran, demi meja yang kosong. Dengan kondisi sesak luar biasa seperti itu, juga lamanya waktu mengantri, Seokjin tak yakin bisa bertahan sebelum tumbang karena terlalu lemas.

Sepertinya malam ini waktunya dia mengetes dapur yang belum tersentuhnya di apartemen. Karenanya, ia turun menuju stasiun bawah tanah untuk kembali pulang. Ada sebuah supermarket yang belum sempat dia kunjungi tak jauh dari apartemennya, Seokjin akan lihat bahan makanan seperti apa yang mereka jual disana.

Menyusuri lorong penuh bahan makanan sedikit banyak membuat Seokjin teringat kegiatan rutin mingguannya bersama Namjoon dan Haru. Mereka akan pergi ke supermarket di akhir pekan dan memenuhi troli dengan bahan makanan yang cukup untuk satu minggu. Haru akan selalu duduk didalam troli, menyusun belanjaan didalamnya dengan rapi, Namjoon mendapat tugas mendorong troli, sementara Seokjin memilah apa yang akan mereka beli. Jika sedang iseng, Namjoon akan tiba-tiba menautkan jemarinya dengan Seokjin, membuat yang lebih tua merona total ditempat umum, yang disambut tawa pelan seorang Kim Namjoon.

_Haruskah aku sudahi acara melarikan diri ini? _

Tangan Seokjin mengambang didepan kotak susu. Tatapannya selama beberapa detik tampak kosong, namun dengan cepat ia enyahkan pikiran itu dan diraihnya kotak susu yang akan dibelinya. Malam ini, dia akan membuat Lobster Brisque dan Honey-Soy Glazed Salmon. Dua jenis menu yang baru dikenalnya saat duduk didalam kereta tadi.

Semua bahan telah terkumpul, Seokjin kemudian membayar. Dalam hati menggerutu karena lupa jika dirinya sedang mencoba berhemat saat ini. Makan malam dengan lobster dan salmon dalam satu meja yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri jelas bukan cara berhemat yang baik. _Malam ini saja_, bisiknya dalam hati, sebelum kembali ke apartemen dan mulai memasak.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Théâtre des Champs-Élysées, Paris**_

Seokjin datang sepuluh menit sebelum pementasan dimulai, dan duduk ditempat yang tertera dalam tiketnya. Seseorang memberikan selembaran berisi ringkasan pertunjukkan yang akan ditampilkan malam ini. Dia baru akan menggerutu saat melihat rentetan kalimat dalam bahasa perancis didalamnya, sebelum membalik selembaran itu dan menemukan terjemahan bahasa inggris.

_The Rite Of Spring _

Ritual Musim Semi. Akhirnya Seokjin bisa mengerti arti judul pementasan milik Stravinsky ini.

Secara garis besar, Stavinsky mencoba menggambarkan ritual pemujaan alam yang dilakukan manusia pada zaman purba saat musim semi datang. Ia mengemas pertunjukkannya dalam irama non-simetris yang terinspirasi dari kepercayaan pagan Slavia kuno dan pertunjukkan balet yang dikoreografikan oleh Vaslav Nijinsky. Pertunjukkan balet non-konvensional yang menunjukkan rumitnya hubungan antara manusia dengan alam, bahkan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Hanya itu yang tertulis didalam selembaran, selebihnya harus Seokjin coba interpretasikan sendiri dalam benaknya. Pertunjukkan balet seperti ini tak pernah memberikan penjelasan yang eksplisit tentang apa yang coba mereka pentaskan, tak seperti film dan pertunjukkan tari modern saat ini. Seokjin mendadak merasa tidak berbudaya.

Dua jam, kurang lebih, Seokjin terduduk diam dan menikmati alunan demi alunan orkestra beserta tarian para penari balet diatas panggung. Hingga saat pertunjukkan selesai, dan semua orang berdiri untuk bertepuk tangan, Seokjin baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan ikut berdiri.

Pementasan tadi luar biasa.

Meski tak banyak yang bisa Seokjin interpretasikan dari balet itu, dirinya kembali merasa tidak berbudaya, Seokjin mengerti sedikit apa yang mereka pertunjukkan tadi. Mengenai pemujaan alam sebagai dewa dan dewi, entitas tertinggi yang bisa manusia pikirkan, ibu yang memberikan mereka sumber kehidupan, dan bagaimana manusia pada masa itu menghormati alam dengan begitu tinggi, sampai mengorbankan kaum mereka sendiri sebagai pembayaran atas apa yang telah alam berikan.

Ritual musim semi yang mengerikan, jika dipikir-pikir lagi. Tapi bagi para penganut paganisme itu, menjadi tumbal pada alam justru merupakan sebuah kehormatan tertinggi, karena arwah mereka bisa langsung bertemu dengan alam itu sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin menghangat.

Tunggu, tapi ini tidak berarti dia harus menjadi seorang penganut Paganisme, kan? Bukan ide yang bagus, mengingat membunuh orang saat ini telah dianggap sebagai tindakan kriminal.

Sepertinya masih banyak hal yang harus dikumpulkannya dalam perjalanan ini, dan kemudian dia satukan menjadi sebuah untaian yang jelas. Perjalanannya jelas belum selesai.

.

.

.

_**Bibliothèque Mazarine**_

Seokjin kembali melangkahkan kaki kedalam perpustakaan, dan mencari bola dunia. Dia merasa perjalanannya kali ini di Paris telah selesai, dan kini akan pergi ke tempat lain. Setelah menemukan bola dunia, ia kembali memutarnya dan mendaratkan telunjuk dimanapun ia inginkan.

_Maharashtra, India_

Oke, tak cukup spesifik.

Seokjin menghabiskan setengah jam lamanya membuka aplikasi peta dan aplikasi pencarian dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mencari daerah mana di Maharashtra yang cukup menarik untuk dikunjungi. Jelas dirinya tak mungkin mengelilingi satu provinsi yang besarnya berkali-kali lipat kota Paris itu dalam satu perjalanan. Berapa waktu yang dia butuhkan nanti.

Hampir menyerah dan ingin mencari tempat lain saja di peta, Seokjin tak sengaja menemukan satu daerah yang menarik perhatiannya. Shani-Shingnapur, sebuah desa dimana penduduknya tak memiliki pintu rumah, meski daerah Shani terkenal memiliki tingkat kriminalitas yang tinggi.

Seokjin kini membuka aplikasi travel, mencari akomodasi menuju desa yang ternyata lumayan terkenal itu. Kemana saja Seokjin selama ini, sampai tak mengetahui desa seterkenal itu.

Satu penerbangan ekonomi menuju Mumbai ia pesan, dengan transit selama satu jam di Munich, dan akan berangkat malam ini, bertepatan dengan hari terakhirnya di Paris, atau dia harus menambah biaya penginapan.

Ia mengembalikan kunci apartemen, tentu setelah memastikan apartemennya bersih, dan tanpa menunggu lama pergi menuju bandara.

Semoga perjalanannya kali ini membuahkan hasil.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Halo semuanya, kali ini kami kembali dengan cerita yang agak berbeda. Meski sebenarnya Qiesha sempat tidak setuju, karena unsur romance disini sangat minim, aku benar-benar ingin mencoba mengaplikasikan apa yang telah kami pelajari bersama agar bisa berguna di masyarakat, dan tercetuslah ide ini. Jadi, apa kalian bisa menebak kami kuliah di jurusan apa?**

**Akan ada 3 bagian, dan kesemuanya memiliki arti masing-masing. Awalnya ingin kubuat 5 bagian, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak yakin bisa berkomitmen dengan bagian sebanyak itu, karena Qiesha menolak berpartisipasi dalam karya ini. Jadi hanya aku dan Crazehun yang menulis, tanpa Qiesha. Semoga kalian suka dengan sedikit perubahan genre ini.**

.

.

.

**Regards,**

**Min**


End file.
